grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Boots on the Ground
The first chapter of the Campaign is called "Boots on the Ground." It is set in the Emerald Forest and involved the player(s), guided by Port, to look into the malfunctioning security control center. It contains 4 Artifacts. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 7 Creeps Encounter 2 10 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep Encounter 3 5 Beowolves, then 4 Creeps Encounter 4: Security Control Center Wave 1: 9 Creeps Wave 2: 4 Beowolves, then 5 Creeps Wave 3: 12 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Creep Wave 4: 12 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Transcript One of (that's being played): '' * 'Ruby:' Whoa, look at all these Grimm. Let's get 'em! * 'Weiss:' sighs And I thought today would be relaxing. * 'Blake:' Let's get down to business. * 'Yang:' What a beautiful day to pummel some monsters! * 'Yang:' Let's start this mission with a Yang! * 'Jaune:' Shield up, shoes tied, ready to roll! * 'Nora: Let's break some stuff! * '''Pyrrha: Get ready, enemies nearby. * Ren: And so it begins. Encounter 1 Port: 'Nice work, students! As you know, we've been having some trouble with the Security Network in this area. We need boots on the ground to investigate. That means you, team! Onward! ''Encounter 2 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Wow! I wonder if Dr. Oobleck knows about this place. * Weiss: This looks like it has seen better days. * Blake: Who do you think built these? * Yang: I wonder how old this stuff is. * Jaune: Whoa... This stuff looks old. * Nora: Someone had fun destroying this place. * Pyrrha: sigh These structures are beautiful! * Ren: These ruins must be full of history. Port: Ah yes, the Emerald Forest is filled with ruins of ancient kingdoms. Keep an eye out for artifacts. Dr. Oobleck is always looking to expand Beacon's collection. One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Excitedly Beowolf! * Weiss: Let's see if this one puts up a challenge. * Blake: Another enemy! * Yang: Kiddie gloves are comin' off! * Jaune: Uh... Guys... We got beowolves! * Nora: Dibs on these guys! * Pyrrha: Form up! * Ren: Careful. Beowolves nearby. Encounter 3 Port: The security control center for this region is inside that cave. Go have a look and maybe we can discover what the problem is. Enter Cave Port: Hmm. Some sort of foreign object. I feel like I've seen that symbol before... Nevermind that! Defend the control center while I undo the damage. Make sure your weapons are loaded and your moustache wax is stowed! This could get hairy. Encounter 4, wave 1 Port: Students, we're a quarter of the way there. Keep up the good work! Encounter 4, wave 2 Port: Halfway point, team! Encounter 4, wave 3 Port: Hold on just a little longer, we're almost finished! Encounter 4, wave 4 Port: Bravo, team! Bravo! The security network in this region is shipshape once again. I'll get some of our staff to see if they can find anything about that mysterious symbol. Excellent work. If the control center gets highly damaged Port: The control center has suffered severe damage! Trivia * You can go massively out of bounds in this level by hopping onto the railing of the wooden bridge near the cave, and then hopping onto the outcropping of rock. From here, you can climb to the top of the cave, and go near anywhere on the map. * You can climb the pillar in the first area with the first encounter by jumping onto the rocks nearby, then onto the collapsing curved brick wall, climbing to the top of that, and then jumping across to the top of the pillar. This does nothing but provide amusement. Gallery 20170224184504_1.jpg 20170224184740_1.jpg 20170224184931_1.jpg 20170224185012_1.jpg 20170224185050_1.jpg 20170224185608_1.jpg 20170224185630_1.jpg Category:Chapter